Julia's Midnight Rendezvous
by Serp
Summary: Spike and Vicious investigate Julia's night time rendezvous with a mysterious good-looking man. Set BEFORE Vicious and Julia began their relationship, when Spike and Vicious were constantly fighting for Julia's attention.


It was the poorest excuse they had heard in a while. "I've got some family business to take care of."

She was Julia. She didn't _have_ family. At least none Spike and Vicious knew about. Word on the street however, was that she had been seen around town with a good-looking man that was neither Spike nor Vicious, and that was suspicious to say the least.

The two sat opposite each other in a bar. Vicious was sitting up straight, Spike was leaning his head on his hand. Vicious wore black, Spike wore a light shirt, but both of them were thinking the same thing.

"So…" Spike asked, his voice low. "D'you think she's seeing someone else?"

At this sudden revelation, the two of them simultaneously grabbed their coats and headed out of the door onto the dark streets of Tharsis City, fists in pockets, striding along the beaten pavement and finding their way easily even in the pitch black shadows.

"We were kidding ourselves," Spike declared, kicking aside a can, which rattled away into the gutter.

"It's been staring us in the face," Vicious agreed, "but we were too blind to notice."

"Yeah, she's a devil in sheep's clothing alright… Or is it a wolf in disguise?"  
>Vicious cast his friend a sideways glance but continued walking at the same quick, determined pace. "She'll be at her apartment."<br>"God knows what we'll find beyond that door."  
>"Get ready. We're not gonna let him escape."<br>"Right. Shoot first, ask questions later." There was a metallic snap as Spike slid a fresh magazine into his Jericho 941.

They rounded the corner of her apartment and entered the building, silently stepping into the elevator. The tension was palpable, as was the testosterone.

"That asshole's gonna regret ever laying a finger on her," Spike murmured.  
>"I'll cut him into little pieces."<br>"I bet he brainwashed her into it. It's not real love at all."  
>"It's not her fault this happened, she just needs more time to get to know me."<p>

Spike narrowed his eyes, "To get to know _me_ you mean."

Vicious raised an eyebrow and smiled, his canines showing. "In your dreams." 

The conversation came to a halt when the elevator doors opened and the Syndicate enforcers strode out, Spike holding his gun in two hands and backing up against the wall. Vicious took a stance, ready to kick down the door on the count of three.

"One," Spike mouthed, "two, three!"

With a loud snap Vicious' boot broke the lock and Spike rushed through into the room. The first thing he noticed was that Julia was on the couch with another man: blonde, blue eyed, a real looker - like the kind of man any woman who didn't know better would fall for. They sat up suddenly when Spike and Vicious made their entrance. Spike narrowed his eyes; only guilty people would look so surprised.

"Get up," Spike said levelly at the man. Blondie moved to grab Julia's trembling hands, but Spike waved his gun threateningly. "Move!" As the blond man tried to get to his feet, he fell to the floor, struggling up on to his knees, but as he began to stand Vicious moved forward, sliding a steely katana blade to the man's throat.

"Say your prayers..."

"ALRIGHT, STOP!"

They looked around. Julia was standing up, arms crossed, with an expression of unforgiving fury on her face. "Put. The sword. _Down_." she said in the tone of a woman about to make every man's life a misery. Vicious lowered the cold steel, at least enough to allow Blondie to let go of the breath he was holding.

"Spike," Julia said in her level, ice-cool voice, watching his face intently. "May you please explain why you two have suddenly taken it upon yourselves to attempt to murder my brother?"

Spike opened his mouth, and then looked from Julia to Blondie and back again. "Y- your _brother?_"

"Yes Spike, my brother."

"I – we – y'see what I'm trying to say is that we sort of…"

"You thought I was screwing him, didn't you?"

Spike sucked in a breath. "Not in so many words."  
>"Get out."<p>

"But—"

"Nope, just get out."

"Julia—" Vicious began.

"Out!"

Once safely outside, Spike fell against the wall, pale faced and sweating. "Her brother…"

"They've got the same nose," Vicious conceded, "I guess good looks run in the family."  
>"I mean, we weren't <em>actually <em>going to, you know… _Do_ anything to him."  
>"It was just a friendly warning."<p>

"Yeah, a warning against…" Spike mumbled something inaudible to everyone, including himself.  
>They took a few seconds to get their breaths back and then Spike turned to Vicious, grimacing. "She's going to kill us, isn't she?"<br>Vicious nodded. "Yeah."

Spike handed his comrade a cigarette and lit his own, sighing as the calming fumes dulled his nerves. "Well, it was nice knowing you, pal."

Vicious smiled, smoke dissipating in the air around him. "Likewise."


End file.
